1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of splice connectors for elongate members and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,241 issued Apr. 26, 1977 to Maurus C. Logan and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention discloses a splice connector and method of using same for connecting elongate members such as optical fibers and the like, wherein a triad arrangement of cylindrical rods is bundled together by virtue of a contractable sleeve so as to provide a central longitudinal passageway within which the elongate members are held in accurate alignment. However, no provision is made for sealing the connection or for further protecting the portions of the elongate members which extend beyond either end of the connector from bending or breakage which, in the case of optical fibers or like delicate elements, may occur rather easily unless extreme care is taken to provide protection therefor. The increasing use of optical fibers in the medical, communication, and related industries has engendered a need for a simple, inexpensive and rugged connector device which may be assembled without any special care in handling and with relatively simple and inexpensive equipment.